It is difficult to adopt a voice coil motor (VCM) technology, which is typically used in conventional camera modules, for use in an ultracompact camera module, which aims at achieving low power consumption, and thus research regarding the technology has been actively undertaken.
Generally, a camera module may include a lens, an image sensor module, and a voice coil motor (VCM) for adjusting the interval between the lens and the image sensor module. In this regard, in order to correct the distortion of images or moving images caused by the trembling of a user's hand, voice coil motors incorporating optical image stabilizers (OIS) are being developed.